Two Lonely Souls
by Xtra3847
Summary: A Pikachu, saddened over the loss of her son, happens upon an egg containing a Wynaut. You may want tissues for this one. One Shot


**Disclaimer:**As you know, I don't claom ownership of anything pokemon.

---

A Pikachu ran full speed through the forest, hearing the sounds of the Ekans slithering after her. The Ekans has already killed her child, and now was coming after her. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw the Ekans catching up.

She splashed in a shallow looking river, and was surprised when her feet didn't touch bottom. She started swimming, as the current attempted to push her downstream. She glanced back to see the Ekans had followed her in. Perfect.

She charged up and let loose a thunderbolt, zapping all the nearby fish and the Ekans. Thanks to the fact water conducts electricity, it was KOed in one hit.

But she was tired from all the running, and the Thunderbolt. The current carried her downstream, until she was able to climb on a rock and just rest. Soon, she was asleep.

---

A small splash of water woke her from her slumber. She opened her eyes to see that she was still on the rock, and that night has fallen. She swam her way to shore and walked, head down. Tears started to form in her eyes, as she thought of what she has lost that day.

She has known her mate since they were both young Pichu's, and their parents were visiting each other. They became fast friends, and evolved almost at the same time. They became mates a year ago. But he was caught by a trainer soon after their son hatched, and she had to raise him alone.

And her child...she closed her eyes tightly, replaying his last cry as the Ekans coils crushed the life out of him. She was paralyzed by a glare, helpless to do anything to try and save him. He was such a curious, bright, and happy child. He was just getting used to his electrical power. He barely had a chance to live...

Tears started falling down her face as she walked. She was a failure. She failed to protect her son. She failed as a parent, and a mate, and lost everything important to her.

She wasn't watching where she was going, and tripped over something. She tried to see it through her tear-filled eyes, but couldn't make it out. She dried her eyes and looked again.

It was a pokemon egg. Pikachu couldn't tell what species it was, but she was surprised that she didn't see either of the parents anywhere. It was rare to see an egg like this alone.

She propped it upright, and noticed that there wasn't a nest anywhere. Which means that it wasn't laid here, it was moved here. Either by chance or by someone moving it.

As she continued to examine it, she saw cracks start to form on the egg, and a Wynaut poked out of the egg. He pushed the top off, looked around, and squeaked happily when it saw Pikachu. The bottom half fell over, and Wynaut fell with it. It crawled forward, stood up, and waddled over to her.

Pikachu sighed, remembering when her own son hatched. Then she looked around, wondering where the parents were. That ended when she felt a twinge of pain, as the Wynaut pulled on her fur a bit.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" she said. "Well...I guess this once wouldn't hurt."

She carefully picked it up, and it started to suckle. Her own son needed milk until recently, and it seemed that she still had enough for the Wynaut. After finishing, the Wynaut snuggled down into her fur and started to sleep.

Pikachu carried the young life with her, as she started asking various pokemon if they've seen any Wobbufett around. Most said that they have seen them here, but they disappeared a few days ago. A Taillow was finally able to give her an answer.

"Both of them have been captured by trainers," he said. "Two different trainers caught both of them a few days apart."

"So what am I supposed to do with him?" she asked, looking down at the sleeping Wynaut.

"Take care of him," Taillow answered simply.

"But...I...I lost my own son not more than a day ago." she cried, fresh tears in her eyes as she thought of it. "I'm a horrible parent. There's no way I can take care of another."

Tears fell down her face again, as Taillow took pity on her.

"Maybe you did. And I can't say I understand how you feel, but fate intervenes in various ways. You lost someone important to you, but if you think about it, so has Wynaut. Would you have ever found him if you didn't lose your son?"

"No," she admitted, then looked angry. "So what are you saying? That fate had my own son crushed to death by an Ekans so I can take care of a Wynaut?"

"No, not really. But I am saying that fate saw what happened, and knew of another that would soon feel as lonely as you do. So you were led to where you found the egg, just about to hatch," Taillow answered.

Pikachu thought about his words, as she looked down at the Wynaut. Her head was telling her that she may lose him as she lost her first son. And was trying to remind her of the fact that Wynaut wasn't even her species, much less her egg group.

But in her heart, she knew that she was what he needed. He needed a parent that would take care of him, and who would be willing to die for him. And, in truth, she needed him too.

She turned towards the horizon, showing a rising sun. Wynaut was just waking up, blinking in the sudden light. He looked up at Pikachu, who smiled. Wynaut will never replace her own child. But with a rising sun comes the promise of a new day, for both of them.

Maybe, just maybe, fate did come in, and bring two lonely souls together.

The End


End file.
